vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Annabeth Chase
Summary Annabeth Chase is a demigod daughter of Athena and the main female protagonist of the series. Known for her quick bladework and even quicker mind, she is one of Percy Jackson's staunchest allies. As the daughter of the goddess of strategic warfare, her tactical know-how proves vital throughout all of their quests to save the world. Annabeth is also the cousin of Magnus Chase and later learns about his own divine parentage after the events of Blood of Olympus. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Annabeth Chase Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Demigod Daughter of Athena, Member of The Seven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife Wielder and Swordswoman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Invisibility with her Baseball Cap, Morse Code, Skilled Craft, Skilled Memorizer, Skilled Manipulator, Magic (With Sadie Kane's secret name.) Attack Potency: Island level (Is considered to be weaker than a child of the Big Three like Percy Jackson, but can hold her own against him reasonably well in sparring matches and is even able to disarm him and hold him at knifepoint. Briefly held her own against Kronos while he was possessing Luke Castellan and participated in the defeat of Enceladus, one of the Giants who was created to be the bane of her mother, Athena), Can ignore durability against supernatural beings to an extent with her Celestial Bronze Knife and Drakon Bone Sword Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is comparable to other members of The Seven, such as Jason Grace, who deflected a lightning bolt. Dodged Akhyls's claws. Intercepted Kronos's sword in time.) Lifting Strength: Class E (Held up the sky for an indeterminate amount of time) Striking Strength: Island Class (Can trade blows with most other demigods like Percy Jackson and harm powerful beings like the Giants, but it is unknown how much of this can be attributed to the anti-supernatural abilities of Celestial Bronze and other materials used for demigod weaponry) Durability: Island level, (Survived having the sky fall onto her) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to hold up the sky until Percy managed to reach Mount Orthrys and release her, but she was exhausted afterward and was left with grey streaks in her hair) Range: Standard Melee Range (Fights with a knife), Extended Melee Range with sword Standard Equipment: Celestial Bronze Knife (formerly), Drakon Bone Sword, A magic New York Yankees baseball cap that can render her imperceptible to the naked eye and magical detection not attuned to Greek magics. Intelligence: As the demigod daughter of the goddess of strategic warfare, Annabeth is naturally gifted in combat, being capable enough in hand-to-hand combat and the use of her knife (and later her drakon bone sword) to hold her own against much more powerful demigods in sparring matches and even the likes of Kronos while he was inhabiting Luke Castellan's body. A born leader and the smartest of The Seven, she is also quick-witted, resourceful, and an extremely capable strategist, tricking Arachne into binding herself with a giant Chinese finger trap and frequently outflanking entire teams of demigods during capture the flag matches. She is also academically gifted despite her natural dyslexia, frequently reading books on architecture, geometry, physics, and other subjects to accomplish her dream of becoming an architect, knowledge she can utilize with deadly efficiency, repairing and later rewiring a bronze dragon to attack the Myrmekes after they overwhelmed Charles Beckendorf, a venerated member of the Hephaestus Cabin. However, for all of her talents, she can be prone to hubris when she has the upper hand, which has gotten her into several predicaments that she needed help to escape from. Weaknesses: Annabeth suffers from occasional bouts of hubris when she's ahead, which led her into multiple predicaments that she couldn't escape on her own. Her magical baseball cap doesn't hide Annabeth from detection through the other senses, Annabeth also suffers from arachnophobia due to her mother's adverse relationship to Arachne, the mother of all spiders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6